Newly Weds
by xxxSpicyFlamexxx
Summary: "Let's get married." Is love something to take lightly? Find out in this little story along with Shizuo and Izaya. ((May be M in later chapters.))
1. Chapter 1: The first day

This all shocked the raven. He considered the blonde a long-life enemy, and now look at how far they got.

-_FlashBack_ -

Izaya was doing his own thing – work and torturing humans online – and all of a sudden, he heard a knock at his door. "Hmm~?" The ebony-haired male looked up from the bright screen, directing his gaze at the large door. "Nam–ah..right, she is out today.~" With a heaved sigh, the devious informant stood up from the spiral chair. He took his time to get to the door, but with each second passing, came a louder; more distressing knock. "Okay.~ Calm down." Izaya chuckled to himself.

He finally made it towards the door, opening the door only to stare at who it was. Shizuo Hewajimia was standing outside. His eyes were narrowed as his fists were clenched. He looked tense to say the least. "Ah.~ Shizu-Chan, such a surprise~!" It really was a surprise, and so was the brute's next action.

Izaya was pushed down onto the ground by the other – being held down. "Shizu?" The honey-eyed bodyguard didn't give any answer but a kiss on the unexpected petite-formed man. "Flea." Finally, he spoke after a few moments of painful silence. "Let's get married."

"What….?" His eyes were completely wide. His lips quivering slightly while bullets of sweat formed on his pale face. Such a horrifying commitment – even for Izaya. "Let's get married." Like a broken record, the monster repeated. "A-Are you…are you playing a joke on me?" What the hell was going on with Shizuo? Has he gone mad?

"I want to get married to you." There he went again.

"….." Izaya went into complete shock. Why was this happening? Did he do something wrong? Ah…he is always somewhere doing naughty, naughty things. But! That is certainly besides the point! Then again..good things could come out of this. Things such as: Him getting an advantage. Maybe he could finally kill Shizuo. That was a good idea. A _really _good idea.

Red hues stared in honey hues. With each second passed, came a two loud pounding hearts. "Fine.~" Izaya could see joy in the other's features, making him grin. "Alright…since we're getting married." Shizuo stood up and walked out of the apartment for a short second, taking him only one hand to hold a few boxes stacked up on one another. "_I'll be moving in with you." _

-End Of FlashBack-

Izaya was currently lecturing the other about how he should stop leaving his shoes everywhere. He was hitting Shizuo with a pan on the head, sending serious stares his way. "Got that? I will stab you if you continue to leave them everywhere!" Shizuo grinned and took the pan from the blabbering informant, nudging it him with it playfully. "Yes, mom." The brute rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Don't yeah-mom-me!" Even having to say that, Izaya smirked and snatched the pan back. He walked into the kitchen; Shizuo following _close_ behind. As Izaya was about to walk towards the fridge, arms wrapped themselves around his waist and kisses were planted on his neck. "I'm hungry.~" Shizuo purred into the other's ear, licking at it.

"Oh~? Well…you're not getting any of this." He gestured to himself. "Until _after_ the wedding.~" The informant loved watching his lover grow needy.

"Sometimes, I hate you." The bodyguard growled. "I knew that already.~" Izaya snickered and slipped out of Shizuo's hold. He went off to make dinner for the two of them, learning to cook from Shizuo. Which was extremely helpful.

After a few hours, Izaya was running around the apartment. He was being chased by his lovely fiancé, who was in fact naked. "Come on, Izaya! It's only fair that you let me take you again!" He yelled, coming so close to catching the other. "Nope.~ I told you already! After the wedding.~" The chase soon ended with two worn out lovers. They ended up falling asleep on the couch, snuggled up against each other. This was going to be a long, long year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello! I have made yet another Shizaya story. I hope you enjoy it! The characters are a bit OOC. You see, this was from a role play that I was doing. So, we were just joking around and I ended up pulling it into a story. New chapters will be added. I don't really know how many I'll make, depends if the story itself gets SOME acknowledgement. Anyways, I really hope that you enjoy this short chapter! ^=^ <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

"Shizu…" Izaya muttered and groaned when he felt the blonde kick him in the face on accident. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the weirdest position. At the moment, the two were tangled up. Shizuo's head rested beside the raven's feet while his own feet rested on Izaya's face.

"Hnn…" Izaya couldn't help but let out another sigh and quickly kicked the blonde off of the couch to watch his head hit the edge of the coffee table. "Oops.." He snickered. "Ow..ow…OW." Shizuo growled and glared up at the blonde.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Shizu-Chan needs to calm down before he gets a frying pan thrown into his face.~" Izaya stated with a grin then stood up; leaning down to peck the older male's lips. "Morning by the way!~" The raven pranced down the hall and into the bathroom, water running filling the apartment soon after.

Soon enough, he came out of the bathroom, dressed only in a pair of jeans and a towel draped over his wet hair. "Ne ne, Shizu!~ You should take a show—mhgmh…" He was cut off by the other smashing his lips to his. He couldn't help but melt into the kiss.

"Sorry, but I needed a taste for a good wake-up call.~" Shizuo purred into the other's ear and licked it then walked off into the bathroom. "You're bipolar, Shizu…" Izaya whispered with a snort; moving into the kitchen to start cutting up ootoro.

Once Shizuo got out of the shower and got dressed, the two of them sat down to eat. They would start nagging each other or just let the silence drag on. "Why did you want to marry me..?" He suddenly asked; making the blonde's breath hitch.

Shizuo stopped eating and stared at the other for the longest time before looking away. "I found out that I loved you…." He answered.

"How?"

"I started to have sweaty palms, chest pains, and thoughts of you for two weeks. When I finally went to Shinra to ask him what it was, he told me that I was in love with you. Then I realized that..that it seemed pretty accurate. That's when I asked you to marry…"

Izaya stared for a moment before slowly leaning over and pressing his lips to the blonde's. "Then I love you too.~" He whispered and went back to eating.

Maybe this would work out…maybe he really did have feeling for the beast. It was possible…'_we'll see then.~' _Izaya thought as a small grin tugged at his lips.


End file.
